Benutzer Diskussion:Collonelo
Hi, Collonelo! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kyoya Hibari. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey! Schön dich hier wieder zu sehen :)! Kein Problem, wenn du nur sporadisch editierst! Mich freuts riesig, hier ein "bekannts" Gesicht zu sehen ^___^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 21:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Arigatou :3 Und wie ich sehe bist du auch noch ganz fleißig hier mit von der Partie :D ♪ Midori tanamiku, Namimori no ♫ Natürlich, ich muss mich hier doch ma wieder blicken lassen, ich mein, ich will yah einer von den Top-Benutzern sein hehe xD Aber wie du siehst, komm ich immer noch nicht ganz klar, was das Seiten bearbeiten angeht...hehe >_> :Jap ^^. Ich pushe das Wiki weiter nach vorne :D. Nicht, dass es hier komplett verwahrlost. ^.~ Na klar, Top Benutzer ist ja auch ein Ansporn! Bald kommen bei Wiki Deutschland ja auch die Herausforderungen hinzu, freu mich schon irrsinnig darauf. Da bekommst du dann "Auszeichnungen" für bestimmte Dienste ;). :Kein Problem! Wenn du mit irgendwas Schwierigkeiten hast, frag ruhig! In den meisten Fällen werd ich dir eine Antwort geben können :3. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 09:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 11:32, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Kay mach ich :D Solange ihr nicht böse auf mich seit, weil ich i-welche Fehler mache (^^") Ah und...hehe...ich will demnächst was an meinen Profil tun, deswegen pls nicht genervt sein von mir... (._.) Oh ich wollt schon immer so voll das fette Wiki haben :3 Bei Narutopedia und OPwiki war ich zu spät >_> Aber das hier wird noch viel besser >_< Muhahahaha :P ♪ Bye-bi ♪ :Ach, sei unbesorgt. Glaube, den einzigen Fehler den man bei einem Wiki machen kann, ist es zu löschen :D. Und das geht nicht einfach so ^^. Bin niemals über Beiträge genervt ^^; nur gespannt, was du dir überlegt hast ;). Bin die nächsten drei Wochen leider auch nicht da, bin um Urlaub. :Also "fett" sind wir von der Artikelzahl her schon mal. das einzige, was dem Wiki halt echt fehlt, sind die Benutzer :(. Aber ich hoffe, das KHR in Deutschland bald mehr Beliebtheit gewinnt - ich meine, mit Naruto, Bleach und One Piece kann es alle mal mithalten! :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:55, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 12:04, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ob's mithalten kann is gar keine Frage o.O Katekyo Hitman Reborn ist ein Shonen Jump Manga >_< Hmmm ich denk ma auch, dass es nur daran liegt das der Anime nicht in Deutschland ausgestahlt wird...demo...guck dir mal an was die bei Pokito aus Naruto gemacht haben... Da bin ich doch i-wie noch erleichtert, dass KHR nicht ber RTL2 läuft XD Yah kein Problem mach du mal Urlaub, kora :D Is es schlimm, wenn ich hier mal ein paar Bilder austausche (._.?) Weil ich mag so verpixelte Bilder nich, kora >_> :Also klar hälts mit, mein halt dmait nur, dass diese "großen Drei" immer noch gesondert von Reborn! und anderen Mangas genannt werden. Aber ich denke, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis es dazu stößt, da Reborn! in Japan und den USA extrem beliebt ist. Omfg, Reborn! bei RTL II O___O xD besser net. :Klaro, mach nur. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 14:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 14:29, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Yosh !!! Ah mein Problem is nur, dass ich im Anime nich sonderlich weit bin >_< Shikashi in drei Tagen hab ich die 4 Staffel durch. Ich überlege mir noch ob ich die Arcobaleno Trials Arc gucken soll oder nich doch direkt überspringe und mit Choice Arc weiter mache >_> :Ach, den Anime hast du schneller runter als dir lieb ist xD. War bei mir auch so. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich in letzter Zeit weniger dem Anime folge, sondern eher am Manga hänge. Obwohl es im Anime ja jetzt in die heiße Phase der Future/Choice Arc geht. :Wenn ich dur wäre, würde ich die Filler auch schauen. Ich find beide Filler Staffeln extrem interessant, da sie Spotlights auf Charas geben, die sonst noch nicht sehr genau beleuchtet wurden. Besonders der Inheritance Succession Arc war toll, die Wächter von Giotto sind WIN! Hab schon von mehreren Leuten gehört, dass die Filler besser sind als in Bleach und One Piece. :3. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:12, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 20:15, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ui kay werd ich machen :D Sag mal wie stellt man Links rein ? Weil ich hab noch welche von Ryuuji Kamiyama's Seite, aber ich hab mal wieder vergessen wie das geht >___< :Also für Links außerhalb Wikia kannst du die eckigen Klammern [ ] benutzten. Dort kopierst du entweder einfach den kompletten Link rein http://www.google.de. Dann erscheint einfach eine Fußnote, die dich zu dem Ziel bringt. Willst du den Link jedoch durch Text ersetzen, lässt du einfach ein Leerezeichen und schreibst hinten den Link den Text, der abgebildet werden soll, wie z.B. so klick. Das ganze sieht dann entweder so: :*http://www.google.de (Nr. 1) oder so :*klick (Nr. 2) aus. :Hoffe, ich konnte es verständlich genug erklären ^^. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:39, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) RE: *stalk* stalk* *stalk* So richtig wir kennen uns noch nicht, freut mich mal wieder jemanden editieren zu sehen :D. Ja ich wohne zwar in NRW aber nicht nahe Köln, bissel woanders (schon fast in Niedersachsen -- aber auch nur fast) Tja was soll ich jez noch schreiben, freut mich auf jedenfall dich kennenzulernen und hoffe du editierst ne menge :D -- Decimo 11:10, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 11:14, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ] Yo gleichfalls ! Nyoah, da ich yah die ganzen Ferien zu Hause bleiben darf, denk ich ma werd ich hier noch öfters mal editieren xD ♪♫ Bye-b i♫♪ Zu deiner Frage Ja das mit den Kategorien ist so ne Sache, ich versteh die selber nicht so :D Ich mach einfach mal, aber es schaut eigentlich ganz gut aus (Eigenlob stinkt :D) K.A. warum du die nicht bearbeiten kannst, eigentlich müsste das gehen. Sind die komplett fürs bearbeiten gesperrt oder steht dann da nur ein kleiner Text? -- Decimo 12:18, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Tja was du siehts, ist genau das was ich auch sehe, der Rest wird automatisch von Wikia eingefügt. Du kannst ja jeder Seite bestimmte Kategorien geben z.B. auf der Seite Tsunayoshi Sawada kannst du ihn in die Kategorie "Männlich" einteilen, dies erscheint dann automatisch in der Kategorie "Männlich". Und um eine Kategorie Seite zu erstellen musste der Seite wieder ein Kategorie geben. z.B. der Kategorie "Männlich" wird die Kategorie "Charaktere" gegeben. Und so schaukelt sich das immer weiter hoch bis !Hauptkategorie oder so. Also so hab ich das auf jedenfall verstanden und so macht es auch Sinn (für mich jedenfalls). Du kannst ja noch mal planet fragen, denn ich bin ab morgen erstma 2 Wochen lang nicht da *chill* mfg -- Decimo 21:33, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Welchen Header meinst du, denn mir ist noch keiner begegnet ;D : -- Decimo 05:38, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : EDIT: So, weiß nicht, ob du es wusstest, aber ich war im Urlaub daher konnte ich deine Frage auch nicht mehr beantworten, aber wie ich das gesehen habe hat sich das ganze schon geklärt. Falls aber doch noch etwas sein sollte, kannst du mich jetzt eine Woche lang fragen, danach bin ich nämlich wieder erstmal weg ;) -- Decimo 13:49, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : Das freut mich für dich und ja schon wieder Urlaub -_- hängt mir fast selber zum Hals raus. Mal wieder 10 Tage ohne I-net, man ich könnte kotzen ;) Re: Header Hey! Schreib aus Griechenland. Also ich kann man gucken, aber ich muesste wissen, welchen Header du meinst? Den vom Wiki allgemein? do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 21:59, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Jup, hier gibst ein Internetcafe, die Tastatur ist aber vollkommen anders. Aber egal. Also ich hab mal geguckt, aus der HTML werd ich aber auch nur bedingt schlau. Hab da mehrere Pixelangaben. Fuer was brauchst du denn die Groesse? :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:20, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::So, hab mal nach geguckt und hab hier die Links zu den einzelnen Parts des Headers ausgegraben. Von mir aus kannst du dir gerne mal was überlegen, ich finde aber das Design und den Header im Moment noch schön. ::*Background_Strip_Head ::*Background_Strip ::*Background_Strip_Message ::Da solltest du ja die Maße entnehmen können. ::--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 09:32, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Bitte, Bitte. Kein Problem, hab es dann ja berichtigt ^^. :::--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 13:36, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wieso kann das nicht sein? Das sind die Maße des Headers, der war schon immer so groß. --Game Over ... planet-punk 13:48, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ARBEITE!!! ARBEITE!!!!!! DO IT IN YOUR DYING WILL!! :< OR HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!! Ich hoffe, das war ermutigend :D. --Game Over ... planet-punk 10:57, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Colore! Hm...also grunsätzlich wäre ein Artikel über das Artbook tatsächlich nicht schlecht. Allerdings würde ich nicht alle Bilder hochladen, vll das Cover und einzeln außgesuchte Bilder. Vielleicht von jeder "Kategorie" eins, wie z.b: von den Box Waffen Bilder und den "my Room" Pics. Man könnte auch noch die Übersetzungen der My Room Bilder einbauen, denke ich. Ist ne gute Idee... ^^. Game Over ... planet-punk 10:51, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tabber Ah ^^'. Hab ich ganz vergessen da einzufügen, danke fürs dran erinnern! Werd ich sofort ändern. Und hier die MSN Addy: pplanet-punk@hotmail.de heiße dort auch genauso wie hier ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:24, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Hey! Das liegt daran, dass diese Infoboxen fest vorgegebene "Parameter" haben. Leider ist es so, dass man außer diesen festgelegten keine neuen hinzufügen, sei denn, man verändert die Infobox. Das auch Spalten angezeigt werden, die nicht ausgefüllt sind, ist bei der neuen Infobox, die ich gestern gemacht habe leider irgendwie so. Ich bin aber selber noch dran, das Problem zu beheben. Ich kann später bei Zeit eine Infobox für das Artbook machen, jetzt erstmal wirst du wohl oder übel etweder die nehmen, oder erstmal ohne Infobox arbeiten müssen. Sorry :(. Das Mit den Infoboxen ist immer so eine Sache... --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:12, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Genau ^^. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir noch sagen, was in der Infobox für das Artbook stehen soll, also welche Infos du gerne hättest. (So wie "Name" und "Alter" ect.) Die sind ja wie gesagt nämlich festgelegt. Öhm, ne Diashow machst du, indem du üben neben dem "Bild einfügen" Knopf auf den "Eine Foto-Galerie oder Diashow einfügen" klickst. Dann kannst du zwischen diesen beiden Sachen wählen und die Diashow erstellen ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Shoppen ist ja auch wichtig ;). So, hab das ganze gefixt. Viel Spaß beim Diashow erstellen! --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:33, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Hm...vielleicht nicht alle. 192 sind doch etwas viel, da wir ja hier kein "Bilderportal" wie Minitokyo oder Animepaper sind, sondern nur ein Wiki. Man kann das Artbook auf der Seite als Download anbieten, das wäre ne Möglichkeit. Ich würd sagen, such dir 25 schöne Bilder aus und lad die dann hoch :3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 18:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das Problem hab ich auch. Hab es nochmal mit Hilfe des Quelltextes versucht, die Diashow nach links zu rücken, aber irgendwie geht es nicht. Vielleicht legt es sich ja von alleine. Sollte das nicht passieren, werd ich mal bei Wikia nachfragen... --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:08, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, leider. Na ja, in letzter Zeit hat Wikia ja auch teilweise echt Probleme, manche Bilder anzuzeigen. Vielleicht legt es sich ja wieder... Kein Problem, ist nicht aufwendig. Hab "Extras" mal hinzugefügt, musst es jetzt nur noch ausfüllen ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:24, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Mich kotzt es auch total an D: Besonders wenn ich in der Vorschau gucken will, wies aussieht...Aber ich weiß, dass das Problem wohl in sehr vielen bis hin zu allen Wikis auftritt und man auch schon dabei ist, sich darum zu kümmern. Hoffe, die bekommen das schnell wieder in den Griff Ó___Ò. --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:22, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)